Treding In Old Water
by Lavianca
Summary: Formerly known as "My life is ruined". Bella grew up in forks. Edward was her best friend until he breaks her and her trust. She leaves and two years later returns by force. A lot hasn't changed while on the other had a lot has,especially Bella
1. Chapter 1: Going back to the past

**If I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing my pathetic excuses of stories on this site, all rights, money, and recognition go to Stephanie Meyer. And i-love-twilight-sage owns the plot **

"Bella Swan I need to talk to you" My mother's shrill voice rang through the house, she really sounded serious, that's never good, especially coming from Rene!

"Yes mama, what wrong" I asked trying to hurry things along.

"Bells, I really don't know how your going to take this but, um, here it goes, you know Phil travels a lot and, um, well I want to be there for him, you know, I want to travel with him, and I was thinking that this was a wonderful opportunity for you to go back to Forks. I know you miss all your friends and your dad so I thought this would be a great solution to our problem." She rambled on. This couldn't be happening, I was most definitely didn't want to go back to Forks, _He_ was there.

"Mama, please, please, please, I begging you don't do this to me, why can't I can stay here, I don't mind living alone, The boys are here they can watch out for me, just please!" I begged.

"Bells I know you don't want to go and I am sorry but it won't be as bad as you think and you'll be in college before you know it, then you can do whatever you want" I argued with her a little while longer before I finally admitted defeat. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. This really was happening

"Fine, I'll go, when's my flight?" she began biting her lip, this wasn't a good sign, I did the exact same thing when I was nervous.

"Well Bells, your dad and I have been discussing this for a while now and we decided the sooner the better, because you'll be transferring schools and all that other stuff and so well, uh"

"Mama stop your rambling and just tell me already!"

"Your flights at 8:00" she replied rather quickly. I really couldn't believe her, typical Rene behavior always think of her self and always waiting for the last minute for everything. "And don't worry about packing I already did that and loaded up the car, so lets go, you don't want to miss your flight."

~Back to Present time~

So here I was sitting on a plane that was going back my very own, dark obis of hell and all things bad. I sat there thinking about Forks, and everything before that fateful night. You see I was an only child and was only 6 when my parents got a divorce, I stayed in Forks with my father and my mother moved to Arizona. It was hard, mind you, and it still was, but I had my friends like the Cullens who lived next door to me and my dad. Carlisle, who was a very handsome doctor; Esme, his wife and there 3 kids and also my best friends, the oldest was Emmett, my big cuddly teddy bear and my brother from another mother. Then there was Alice, energetic, overly talkative, bursting bubble of joy. And last was _Him_. Edward. We were always together best friend for as long as I can remember, we even liked the same type of things,

That all changed when we started high school, the girls began to notice him more and he let it get to his head, the next thing I know he had a different girlfriend every week and soon our friendship seem strained. He tried to make things work with mandatory movie nights once a week. But that's exactly how our friendship ended, on a movie night.

~Flashback~

_We were fourteen, both of us freshmen in High school. I let myself into the Cullen's house, like usual and walked up to Edward's room like any other movie night. I was about to knock on his door when I hear an all too familiar voice talking to MY Edward. If I was being honest with myself I started loving Edward from the moment we met, but no one knew because I always hid my feelings. Anyways I was standing there trying to place the voice when I realized it was Lauren Malorey, a slutty bitch at school who hates me._

"_O Edward, just fuck me already, you know you want me." Her nasally voice intruded my sensitive ears. I should have left, but I couldn't, I tried, but I couldn't._

"_Yeah babe, I do but tonight is my movie night with Bella" I heard him say kissing her in between each word._

"_Edward," she whined "Come on ditch that fat ass, four-eyed, ugly cow, I mean why hang with her when you could have this, she'd probably want to stuff her fat ass face in one of those stupid books anyway." It hurt to know that that's how people saw me, but it was okay, as long as I had my friends beside me. I waited for him to say something in my defense, and even throw her out of his house, but what I got instead shocked the hell out of me. Edward was laughing, my best friend, whom I happened to like a little more than a friend, was laughing at the awful things Lauren was saying about me._

"_I know what you mean." He replied, nothing else just that simple sentence._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down my face as I fled their house. My dad's startled face met me at the door to our house._

"_Bells," he said, "are you alright?" my poor dad never was good with expressing feelings. _

"_No daddy I not alright, I don't want to stay here any more, please don't ask me why, I just want to go, please." I watched his face crumble in sadness, but thankfully he didn't ask questions, he just booked the earliest flight, which was at 6 this afternoon, helped me pack and drove me to the airport. With a quick goodbye I was on a plane headed to Arizona. Not saying goodbye to the people closest to me._

_~End Flashback~_

My dad, clad in his horrid police uniform, stood by his cruiser when I exited the airport. He glanced at me and gazed back at the doors I had just walked through, I began walking towards him and finally I realized he didn't recognize me. I really did look a whole lot different from when I left, I mean I was extremely chubby, with horribly frizzy brown hair and I wore ugly glasses. But now I had grown into myself, I mean I did fill out a bit, I switched my glasses for contacts and managed to tame my silky locks that fell down my back almost reaching my bum. As I got closer to my dad realization flooded his face along with a side of guilt.

"Bells," he whispered "is that you?!"

"Yeah dad it's me, the one and only" he immediately grabbed my luggage and through them in the trunk of the cruiser, damn, I really hated that car! We drove home in silence, which was one of the many things I loved about My dad, we could sit in silence for hours without it being awkward. As we winded down the familiar road, I felt my heart thumping crazily in my chest. I began the process of unloading the cruiser, when our silence was broken by the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Charlie," she still sounded the same, like she was bursting with energy, "Who's that, you have there?" she questioned, I turned rather slowly to face my three, very startled, childhood friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion and Shock

**AN: Sorry everyone, I know this chapter is a little late, but please forgive me. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. It really isn't exciting, just how Edward's feeling. Enjoy !**

**If I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing my pathetic excuses of stories on this site, all rights, money, and recognition/ fan mail go to Stephanie Meyer. And i-love-twilight-sage owns the plot.**

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Emmett, Alice, and I where rough housing in our garden when we saw Charlie's police cruiser pull in to its spot next door, we'd known Charlie forever so like usual we ran across the yard to say hello. As we got closer we noticed that Charlie wasn't alone. A small girl with long flowing brown hair was frantically pulling a suitcase out of the trunk. At first, I figured it must have been one of his family members staying for a while, but Charlie only had one family member that would ever come visit him and that was…_her._

Charlie turned to face us and gave us a quick wave and flashed us a grin. Alice was the first to speak.

"Hey Charlie, who's that you have there?" The girl in question's back stiffened as she slowly turned towards us. And then when she fully faced us I froze, I'd know those deep brown eyes anywhere. We all stood frozen staring at _her, _the girl I hadn't heard from in two years. My used to be best friend.

"Bella?!" Alice screeched jumping up and down.

"Hey Ally, it's great to see you…again!" her voice, which sounded as beautiful as ever, shook nervously. I let my gaze drag across her form and noted how beautiful she was, she was nothing like I remembered. Emmett, of course being his usual self, ran the short distance between them before engulfing her into a big, bone crushing, body squishing, hug.

"BELLY-BOO!" he bellowed out, "You're back! I've missed you so much! You're back! You look absolutely amazing! You're back!" he rambled on while spinning her around in circles.

"I've missed you to Emmi! But please put me down I can barely breathe!" Emmett put her down and she blushed. Yep, this was definitely her. Bella. She glanced at me for two seconds at the most. But in those couple of seconds her eyes sent me a message of pure hatred. This of course left me completely confused because she was the one who left; I mean why would she be mad at me? I didn't leave without saying goodbye, I didn't drop off the face of the earth, I was right here where she left me, she knew where I was and still nothing, not a phone call, a text, an e-mail or a letter. If anything I should be mad at her. For leaving me.

"Uh .... it's really great to see you guys and all but I really have to go inside and unpack." she began to walk through the door Charlie had gone through a few minutes ago, carrying the rest of her things. Alice of course wasn't having any of that, so she quickly ran and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Wait, don't leave yet we need to catch up, I haven't seen you in forever" she said while looking at Bella with her pleading eyes.

"Hows about you just come and help me get settled in while we catch up?"

"Umk!" Alice looped her arm with Bella's and bounced up the stairs; while throwing a quick "bye guys, looks like you'll have to play without me!" over her shoulder.

I was still standing there in pure shock and confusion as I tried to decipher what had just happened. My mind drifted to the years before Bella just up and left. I remembered when we were younger, we were inseparable. All those play dates and long nights under our makeshift tents. When high school came around our friendship changed especially with all the attention I would get from girls, but I always made time for her. Then one night I waited for her to show up for our usual movie night…and I waited and waited and she didn't show up. I went to see what was up, thinking maybe Bella was sick or something, only to find out from Charlie that she'd left to live with her mama, to say I was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't like Bella to just leave so suddenly, she didn't even say good bye. I did everything in my power to reach her, and nothing I got nothing. I just couldn't understand it. For weeks I was depressed not leaving my room, Alice and Emmett weren't much better but they hid there true feelings better than I did.

I was drawn back from my memories by Emmett waving his hands frantically in front of my face.

"HELLO, EARTH TO EDWARD!" he shouted in my face.

"O…uh, sorry Em, what up?"

"It's okay your just as shocked as I am!"'

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Wow, I still can't get over how much she has changed, I mean, well, she looks fucking hot, she filled out nicely, I would definitely tap that if she wasn't like my sister and if I didn't have my Rosie." I suddenly felt sort of angry, I really didn't like how he was talking about Bella, and even though he's my brother something about his comments were seriously pissing me off.

"Yeah" was all I could say in response, I honestly felt like I was going to bash Emmett's head in if this conversation went on any longer.

"Is there something I missed out on, did something happen with you guys before she left?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I was just….because she was…she practically killed you with her eyes!"

"We'll at least I'm not the only one that noticed that" I muttered to myself.

"What?" he questioned

"Umm…O nothing, I really have no idea what's going on with her."

"Well we'll find out soon." He said before walking of towards our house.

Honestly I wasn't so sure I really wanted to find out!

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Thanks to all everyone who is supporting me and this story. Thank you especially to all of my reviewers: **

Cullen08, KaitlinM14, Curious88, Rmcrms5

**(Estimate of the) Next Chapter is Friday, July 3****rd****, 2009 **


	3. Chapter 3:Alice, Alli, and Sleepovers

**AN: I'm very sorry that this late everyone, please find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll try and be better at getting the chapter edited on time. Once again sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy.**

BPOV

It was just my luck that on my return to Forks I would come face to face with the reason for my departure within seconds. Although, I can't say I haven't missed everyone, especially _him. _ But it still hurt to know that I wasn't good enough for _him_, and that that's what everyone thought. Once our 'hello's were said I knew I had about three seconds before Alice went for the kill but I had really hoped she would leave me to wallow in my misery alone. No such luck. When we finally got to my room I started to unpack.

"So ...." Alice began.

"So" I repeated wanting to get this over with. I already knew what she was going to say, more like ask.

She took a deep breathe "Why Bella, would you just leave without telling us, you ripped my family apart, your phone was disconnected and we couldn't reach you, Edward couldn't reach you, he was a complete wreck for weeks!" I didn't answer waiting for her breathing to return to a normal pattern, when it did I apologized.

"Ally, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry my leaving hurt you, okay? I'm sorry you couldn't reach me, okay? I'm sorry for screwing up your family, okay? But I had my reasons, okay? I really wanted to change the subject, but lady luck, apparently wasn't on my side today.

"Yeah okay already Bella, but what exactly where those reasons, what made you want to leave, why? I really really need to know why…..please."

"I,…no…um….no…I can't."

"Yes, yeas you can and you better tell me right now."

"There really isn't any point in starting this all up again when it's all in the past. Plus it will only make you mad."

"I'll get mad?" she drifted off into her own world for roughly three seconds be for saying "I don't really care if I'll get mad or not Bella. I really need to know why I lost my best friend so suddenly a couple years ago. What made you leave Bella? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, with tear dripping down her face.

"No Ally, It wasn't you, I…um…fine," I sighed, her tear stained face finally getting to me. "I'll tell you Ally, but you have to promise not to get to mad okay?"

She looked confused, hurt and tired that she barely had enough energy to nod. But I still told her, everything, from what Edward and Lauren were doing to how it made me feel. I told her everything even how I used to feel about Edward. When I finished telling her the story she was fuming, just like I knew she would. But her eyes portrayed regret, loneliness, and sadness.

"God I can't believe him…such a fucker." She mumbled.

"Like I said Ally, it's in the past so please don't bring it up around him, you know what just don't bring it up at all!" I really didn't want any forced apologies.

"Okay, fine, I won't say anything, but it still doesn't mean that _I_ can't be pissed at him! So tonight you're coming over and were having a sleepover" I tried to object but Alice wasn't having any of that!

"Don't argue with me, because you aren't getting out of this, I'll even invite Rose, that's Emmett's girlfriend" I sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But nothing to over the top alright Alice!" She sat there smiling widely at me.

"Of course not," she replied a little too innocent.

"I'll leave you to gather your things, be at my house at 6"

She left me unpacking the last of my stuff and what could possibly happen tonight running through my mind, a whole night with Edward oh joy!

**AN:**

**Thanks to everyone that puts up with me, But most importantly thank you to those who read the prior chapters. Also I'd like to give a special thanks to these readers who took the time to review:**

**Literature Girl, Curious88, VampireEva, and, Osocurly**

**The ETA of the next chapter is not certain. However I will try and update before the weekend/ begin of next week, due to the fact that I won't have internet from Tuesday until Friday next week. Anyways, I'm sorry for the rambling. You guys are the best. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dying and Almost Dead

AN: So again I'm sorry about not updating in forever but lots of stuff popped up, like my 16th birthday on july 15, my family reunion that ended a couple days ago and some work, so sorry about all the distractions guys, I hope by posting 2 chapters you guys will forgive me. Anyways less talkie more writie, enjoy!

BPOV

I strolled into the Cullen house with my overnight duffle bag, only to be met by Alice at the front door. She promptly, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the living room where too very good looking blonds and her brothers were currently occupying. Alice walked over to stand by and intertwine her hand with the blond male before introducing me to them.

"Bella this is Jasper, we met a little while after you left, and this" she said gesturing towards the breathtaking blond woman, "is Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie or Rose"

I smiled shyly at them both while a blush reddened my face "it's nice to meet you both"

"It's nice to meet you to Bella!" Rosalie, or rather Rose said

"Yep, it sure is great to put your face to your name, and my, you have a lovely face which sure has been missed around here!" Jasper added in. I couldn't help notice the lovely southern accent that was laced throughout his speech.

"I sure have missed that blush Belly-boo!" screeched Emmett.

Edward entered the room shortly after and I immediately looked anywhere but where he was, although I could still feel his eyes boring into my head, the room fell silent and then my phone rang loud startling us all.

"Excuse me I have to take this" I said as I shuffled out of the room.

I took a deep breath and answered with a cheery "Hello"

"WHAT THE FUCK, I GET BACK AND OUR FUCKING GONE!" Wesley screeched from the phone.

"Wesley please calm down and listen to me!" I pleaded

"DO YOU NO HOW FUCKING WORRIED WE WERE!" He kept on rambling, now I was starting to get pissed.

"YO WESLEY! SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UP AND FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE! MY MOM DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME I WAS FUCKING MOVING UNTIL 2 HOURS BEFORE MY FUCKING PLANE LEFT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I VOLINTEERED TO COME BACK TO THIS SHIT HOLE! DO YOU REALLY FUCKING BELIEVE I WANTED TO HAVE TO COME AND DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT AGAIN!" I took a few breaths hoping that they would help me relax and calm down.

"Bells, I'm sorry I was just upset, it was a bit of a shock!"

"And you think it wasn't for me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, are you ok honey?"

"Honestly no, not really, but I'll get over it!"

"Bells I need you to promise me something…"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, me and the guys will come and visit and help you keep yourself in check, because we don' want…we don't want you to go back into your bella depression mode again. Okay Bells, don't get mad…" And that is when I blew it.

"HOW FUKING DARE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN FUCKING BRING THAT UP! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MYSELF AGAIN, FOR FUCKS SAKE HOW COULD YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK I WOULD PUT MYSELF THROUGH THAT AGAIN! GOD WESLEY, DO YOU NOT EVEN FUCKING KNOW ME AT ALL!"

"Bella I'm sorry but you don't know what being near them again will do to you and it worries me, you nearly died last time!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WESLEY, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS EVEN ACCURED TO YOU BUT DON'T YOU THINK THAT MAYBE ME ALMOST DYING WOULD KINDA OF SORT OF FUCKING PREVENT ME FROM FUCKING DOING THAT SHIT AGAIN! GOD DAM IT WESLEY WERE NOT GOING TO EVEN GOING TO FINISH THIS FUCKING CONVERSATION! AND DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME BACK!" with that said I slammed my phone shut and began to cry. All the memories of my life when I first moved to live with my mom came flooding back. Images of my broken body flooded my vision. After leaving Forks I stopped eating, at first it wasn't a voluntary decision but then it became a habit and when I began loosing weight I felt amazing and continued, that is until I became seriously ill and almost died, I was hospitalized for 3 months and shortly after I met Wesley. We became friends rather quickly and he introduced me to his friends Alex, Jon and Kamar. All four of them helped me to recover and see that what I was doing was wrong and slowly I built my confidence back up. I sucked in quick breaths while wiping my face, to make sure I was decent. I turned to walk back into the room and was met with five pairs of eyes staring at me.

Again sorry ppl, I don't have enough battery life to thank everyone but I promise in the next chapter I'll thank you all properly! Okay! Love you guys! Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
